


Semper fidelis

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финн возвращается из горячей точки по причине ранения. Рейчел дождалась его в Нью-Йорке, но не всё так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper fidelis

Спустя месяц после возвращения домой Финн всё еще не чувствует себя дома. Может, потому что погода в Нью-Йорке и близко не похожа на иракскую, может, потому что Нью-Йорк слишком не-Лайма, он старается не особо об этом думать. 

Они с Рейчел снимают небольшую квартирку в спальном районе, и по утрам Финн привычно проезжает три остановки метро до своей работы, крепко вцепившись в поручень и покачиваясь в такт едущему поезду. Днем он работает вторым механиком, где самое трудное – это придумать, как в очередной раз отмазаться от похода в бар с коллегами, которые, кажется, не теряют надежды затащить его куда-нибудь выпить.

Средняя школа научила Финна, что братства не существует: тот, кого ты считал своим братом, переспит с твоей девчонкой и обрюхатит её, а потом начнет встречаться с другой. Армия научила Финна, что к людям, в общем-то, можно поворачиваться спиной, но никогда не знаешь, кто из них может захотеть пустить тебе в нее пулю. Работа научила Финна, что от людей надо держаться подальше, потому что так будет проще для всех, и это отстой, потому что всё это – три разные системы координат, которые смешались у него в голове.

Рейчел устроилась официанткой в какой-то забегаловке, и уж лучше официанткой, потому что повар из нее до сих пор так себе. Финн заезжает за ней после работы, и это один из тех подвигов, которые совершаешь, чтобы завоевать любимую девушку: Финн сжимает челюсти, но каждый раз садится в городскую электричку, пересиливая себя, и с мрачным выражением смотрит в окно, безнадежно пытаясь отвлечься на пейзаж и забыть о том, насколько, черт возьми, перестук колес напоминает ему автоматную очередь. 

Обычно Финну приходится ждать еще полчаса, прежде чем смена Рейчел закончится, так что он просто выбирает свободный столик в дальнем углу и заказывает черный кофе без сахара, чтобы потом пялиться пустым взглядом в чашку, пока кофе окончательно не остынет и не станет на вкус таким отвратительным, что пить почти невозможно. Рейчел накидывает на плечи яркое пальто, сегодня оранжевое, и Финн выпивает кофе одним глотком, даже не поморщившись. Она берет его под руку, и они вместе, будто идеальная картинка, выходят за дверь, которая легко звенит им вслед раздражающими колокольчиками.

Они молчат всю дорогу домой.

У них есть час, чтобы собраться на вечернюю работу. Рейчел поет в забегаловке за углом – слишком роскошно для дыры, слишком дыра для ресторана, – и сейчас это единственное место, где она поет вообще. Рейчел, которую Финн знал раньше, пела постоянно: в душе, во время уборки, перед зеркалом в ванной, тихонько выводила какую-то мелодию себе под нос, читая книгу, или подпевала песням, которые лились из телевизора. 

Новая Рейчел будто потеряла голос, а её песни по вечерам, если честно, больше похожи на агонию, но никто, разумеется, не знает её достаточно хорошо, чтобы замечать. На ней платьице средней длины, за спиной музыканты играют что-то из джаза – слишком глубокое для этого места, если спросить Финна. Голос Рейчел уже давно приспособился к тому, чтобы быть фоном для смеха, разговоров и периодического звона столовых приборов. Финн стоит на входе, окидывая привычно цепким взглядом зал, автоматически отмечает, что всё спокойно, и кивает в сторону двери своему напарнику Тэду – ему слишком надо на воздух, ему душно то ли от количества людей, то ли от вида Рейчел, которая в этом своем взрослом платьице средней длины смотрится так, что Финну почти больно.

Иногда ему кажется, что они слишком близко, а он любит её так, что становится трудно дышать.

Дома она ласково треплет его по голове, на которой уже успели отрасти волосы, и с усталой улыбкой спрашивает:  
– Как прошел день?  
Финн удивляется тому, как даже усталая тень её улыбки может выглядеть так ярко, и не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Хорошо.  
Он почти не врёт.

Финн остается в гостиной, когда время уже за полночь. На журнальном столике перед ним стоит так и не допитая бутылка дешевого пива, телевизор мигает яркой сменой картинок рекламных роликов на беззвучном режиме. На стене напротив его собственное имя вписано в большое белоснежное сердце, нарисованное будто только вчера, и что-то внутри Финна болезненно сжимается. Он знает, что если подойти вплотную, чтобы получше рассмотреть, можно увидеть и мелкие трещинки, и облупившуюся краску. Рейчел, сама того не ведая, нарисовала единственно верный портрет Финна, всю его суть в одном слове – трещины.

Этой ночью Финн остается спать на диване, и к нему приходят кошмары.

Утром всё повторяется заново. Финн всегда ненавидел "День Сурка", но никогда даже подумать не мог, что однажды это станет его жизнью. Для него жизнь в Нью-Йорке слишком размеренна, слишком однообразна, и единственный неизвестный элемент в ней – почувствует ли он боль в ноге на этот раз.

В плохие дни Финн немного прихрамывает и становится мрачнее тучи. Сводит к минимуму визиты к физиотерапевту, потому что он сам может о себе позаботиться, ясно? Рейчел делает вид, что ничего не замечает, она научилась не задавать неприятных вопросов, и Финн ей за это благодарен. Когда она садится рядом с ним на диване, то опирается спиной на плечо Финна и свешивает ноги с подлокотника, болтая ими в такт происходящему на экране. Финн устраивает руку у неё на животе и расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана. Его собственная спина немного затекает уже спустя полтора часа, но Финн всё равно старается лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы не разбить тот уют, которого им в последнее время так не хватало.

Теперь кошмары снятся Финну всё чаще и чаще. Он видит оторванные головы и кишки на горячем песке, бывает, ему снится, что по его телу блуждают десятки красных точек от снайперских прицелов, а пуля, попавшая ему в ногу, на самом деле приходится в сердце, и тогда он резко просыпается в холодном поту. Умывается ледяной водой в ванной; жетоны, всё еще болтающиеся на шее, неприятно звякают о раковину. Финн не снимает их, даже вернувшись домой, будто боится, что может умереть. 

Однажды вечером Рейчел покидает бар с черного входа, чтобы вдохнуть немного прокуренного ночного нью-йоркского воздуха, и Финн следует за ней на чистых инстинктах. Он старается держаться подальше, дать ей немного времени в одиночестве, и остается за массивной железной дверью, подперев спиной стенку. Чужой голос льется сквозь металл; Финн не может разобрать ни слова, но прекрасно слышит этот тон: слишком знакомый, если достаточно долго проработать вышибалой в таком месте, как это. Он рывком открывает двери как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть чужие руки у Рейчел на бедрах, и это последнее, что он отчетливо помнит.

Кажется, Рейчел просит его прекратить, Финн не уверен. Он сам получает несколько довольно сильных ударов и чувствует, как тоненькая струйка крови бежит от виска; кожа на костяшках его пальцев содрана, и склоняясь над неудачливым "ухажером", хватая его за воротник, Финн советует ему сквозь зубы:  
– Держись подальше от моей будущей жены.

Финн отрабатывает смену до конца, несмотря ни на что, хотя взгляд Рейчел со сцены жжет ему кожу не хуже антисептика.

– Любопытный способ сделать предложение, – комментирует она, когда дома они вдвоем, не сговариваясь, усаживаются на диван, а тишина становится слишком навязчивой. Финн молчит, не зная, что в принципе можно на это ответить. Из всех возможных вариантов он останавливается на том, что просто передергивает плечами, и Рейчел легко касается пальцами его виска. Ей не нужно спрашивать, в порядке ли он, но в этом жесте читается беспокойство и благодарность.

Финн устраивает голову у неё на коленях, и Рейчел целует его в лоб. Он лежит неподвижно, кажется, вечность, вслушиваясь в её равномерное дыхание, и, в конце концов, засыпает.

Кошмаров больше нет.


End file.
